


pink & blue

by bangtrashsyd



Series: minimalist memoirs [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/bangtrashsyd
Summary: artschool!2hyun one shot (it's super short lol)





	pink & blue

"I don't think this piece are like the ones I've picked out at my gallery." The dealer decides, and Jonghyun struggles to maintain the pleasant expression on his face.

"Of course, I can always do another one to your specifications if you like." Jonghyun notes absently that he's begging. 

"It's quite alright." Mr. Han smiles blankly at him. "It wouldn't be quite right to hang up a first-year student's work at this event. Perhaps another time, Jongin."

"Jonghyun, sir." He corrects, keeping his composure.

"Ah, my apologies." Mr. Han scratches the side of his head. "Can I have your card? You are a very promising artist."

"I don't have one, sir." Jonghyun fights to keep the tremble out of his voice.

"Hm." Mr. Han says leisurely. "Very well. Here's mine. Feel free to email me, and I will do my utmost best to reply. Until then, I'm afraid I have another artist to meet."

"Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Han." 

"You're welcome." Mr. Han stands, and he rises to his feet, bowing as the other walks out. His gaze drops to the file on the coffee table, the roar of the early morning crowd rushing through his ears. With careful precision, he picks the file up by the corners and walks towards the exit.

He drops the entire stack into the recycle bin as he passes it, not looking back.

 

Minhyun sees Kim Jonghyun for the first time somewhere in the middle of the second semester. 

He's rushing between his Literature and Music Writing classes, choosing to take the Art Block shortcut. It's then, passing by a studio lit with warm sunlight of the four o'clock golden hour, he sees someone in blue sitting on a paint splattered wooden stool.

It's nearing 4.15pm, and his lesson starts in 15 minutes, but something about the artist compells him to halt in his footsteps. The unknown painter as his back to him, and Minhyun yearns to see a peek of his face. He angles his body to see the canvas, sucking in a breath of air as he sees his work.

It's beautiful.

The girl in the canvas stands on her tiptoes in a half pirouette, body outlined by the navy corset. The most striking thing about the painting is how it's entirely monochromatic, even the skin of the girl a varying shade of sky blue. The painter has painted layers and layers of colour, letting each one seep through the layers to embrace the girl in a blue, vaguely sad, halo.

Minhyun starts as the boy turns to take his palette from the desk, and he registers the streaks of blue paint streaked across his forearm, almost like a girl swatching eyeshadow. He then looks up, catching Minhyun's eye. The moment stands suspended between the both of them, only broken when the bell rings, shrill and grating. He drops the palette, ducking down to grab it from beneath the tripod of the camera filming the process. 

Before he looks up, Minhyun makes a point to disappear as quickly as he can.

 

Jonghyun sees the Literature major again across the campus field on Tuesday. 

The tall man is tucked under a tree with a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose, laptop open in front of him. He sits cross legged, elbow propped up on one thigh and a book on the other, fingers spread to keep the pages from flipping. If Jonghyun stares hard enough, he can see a transparent folder of music sheets peeking out from the top of the man's backpack. 

Jonghyun stops in his tracks, going to sit opposite the man on a park bench. The man is oblivious, typing furiously and ripping out post its from his text and clamping them with his teeth before replacing them and moving on to the next page. It's a strangely touching sight, and Jonghyun takes out his sketchbook immediately.

It's a large one, and he tucks his feet up on the bench to balance it against his thighs, glancing at the man sideways through the corner of his eyes. A tough position, but Jonghyun deals with it, sketching out the softness of the man's jaw with gentle fingers.

The afternoon mellows into early evening just as Jonghyun finishes the sketch. The next time he glances over, the man is stretching, pink shirt riding up to expose a sliver of flesh at his stomach. He opens his eyes to meet his across the courtyard, and the both of them stare, wide and unblinking at each other. Jonghyun doesn't move as the man keeps his eyes on him and fumbles for a pencil and a sheath of paper.

When the man stops scribbling frantically, Jonghyun nods to him politely, and he nods back. Standing to his feet, he packs up his sketchbook and the unused pan of watercolours, slipping them into his backpack.

He walks away, thinking about his next painting. He's pretty sure it's going to be in pink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment below!! i tried to go minimalist this time to create a story with as little words or interaction as possible. (did it work)


End file.
